


Locks and Plugs and Skirts and Smirks

by WhiteCeilings



Series: ShrinkyClinks PWP Oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky is very imaginative, Butt Plugs, Consensual Somnophilia, Consent Play, Consent is Sexy, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Harness, Heavy BDSM, Its just at the beginning so itd nbd if youre not into that, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Predicament Bondage, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Somnophilia, Steve wears a skirt alright, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Top Bucky Barnes, Traffic Light System, tape bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCeilings/pseuds/WhiteCeilings
Summary: Porn Without Plot.Bucky harnesses Pres-serum!Steve and locks a buttplug in place to stay there for as long as he's gone. Steve is also allowed to wear a skirt but no underwear, and to touch himself, but he cannot come.Bucky comes home a few hours later, already half hard and ready to have some fun.Includes all mentioned tags. Lots of bondage and other bdsm elements, but it's all safe, sane and consensual, and pre-discussed.





	Locks and Plugs and Skirts and Smirks

Steve is still asleep. It’s early, and Bucky’s got appointments all day, but Steve had said that they could do it today so Bucky wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass.

Steve is naked. He doesn’t sleep naked every night, but it's become more and more frequent as of late. Bucky on the other hand always sleeps fully clothed, which is apparently part of the appeal. Stevie says he likes the feel of being so vulnerable to him at random times, likes just being accessible for Bucky whenever he wants. Bucky likes it too. In fact, just thinking about it gets his body heating up with lust, but Bucky suppresses it. Not yet. 

He gets the necessary materials and climbs into the bed with them, careful not to disturb his sleeping Stevie, even though he’ll probably be awake in a minute anyways. 

The first thing Bucky does is use the little black rope to tie Steve’s hands to the headboard. The rope is soft, and Bucky could break it if he wanted to, but his Stevie isn’t strong enough to do anything but writhe against it. The rope serves two purposes: one, to make it so Stevie can’t push him off when he wakes up and starts struggling, and two, to remind Stevie of his place. Hands to yourself, little boy. Let me work. 

Steve stirs slightly at being maneuvered, but doesn’t wake up yet. Bucky smiles, pleased. He always prefers to get part way through what he’s trying to do before Steve wakes up. 

With Stevie’s hands tied, Bucky peels back the comforter all the way, leaving Steve’s body completely bare and exposed. He smiles, slightly. This, this right here is good. Bucky loves Steve’s body, loves the firm feel of him despite how small he is. Steve had a version of the serum, but it hardly made him any bigger; now, Steve’s a solid 5’6” and stronger and healthier than he ever was before. Bucky’s glad he never ended up a beefcake like those scientists had wanted. This was perfect; the same body, not even looking all that different some days, but no longer at medical risk. 

Of course, Bucky wasn’t going to let his thoughts stray for long. Just the thought of what he was going to do to Steve— nay, what Steve was  _ letting  _ him do, because Steve wanted it too, Steve wanted it  _ more _ , and Bucky wasn’t going to disappoint. 

Bucky carefully rolled Steve onto his back. He gripped onto his ankles, pushing them up so his legs would bend at the knee, and spreading him, giving him a better view. Ah. Good. 

Stevie, of course, was still soft. Not for long. 

Bucky picked over the materials beside him, making sure he had everything. Once they started, Bucky wouldn’t want to have to get up and just  _ leave.  _ He’d once made the mistake of doing that one of the first times, right after Stevie had woken up, and it hadn’t gone well. Steve had cried out for him before he had even found what he was looking for, and it had taken a few minutes to calm him down after that. 

Bucky smoothed his hands up and down Steve’s legs, pushing one of his knees so that it flopped limply to the side, exposing him more. He lubed up his fingers and waited for the lube to warm before slowing inching one finger inside of the boy, going slower than he did when Steve was awake as not to rouse him. Steve’s breath caught in his sleep, but he didn’t wake up. 

Bucky gave Steve’s body a few moments to adjust to his finger before adding another. He pumped them in and out slowly, trying not to be too abrupt. When his boy was awake he’d whine and tell Bucky to go faster,  _ hurry it up Buck, fuck, fuck, dammit, come on, oh! Please Bucky, please, I’m  _ **_fine_ ** _ , hurry it up, aren’t you trying? Don’t you want to get to the good part, Bucky, come on—  _ after that Steve would usually stop complaining, because by that point Bucky would have forced three fingers in and be pumping them in and out forcefully, and Steve would forget his words and go straight to animal noises.  _ Oh, oh! Fuck, I, fuck, ugh, I, I, ohhhh, ah!  _

__ Bucky slipped another finger in. It didn’t go in as easily as the first two, but after a few smooth pumps his hole was loosening, ready for whatever Bucky wanted to put in it, even when Steve was still sleeping. Bucky wondered if Steve was dreaming, and if so, if he could feel the fingers in his dreams. Steve had admitted a few times to having dreams about that one actor he liked, what was his name? Seth, Sam, Seb… Sebass something, like the crab from the Little Mermaid. The one who played all the angsty gay characters. Bucky wondered if Steve was dreaming of that actor, and if so, if he was imagining whatever-the-fuck-his-name-was touching him like Bucky was touching him now, three fingers in knuckle deep, his hole wet and sloppy and just  _ begging  _ for—

Bucky forced his fingers apart one more time, making sure his boy has a good stretch. After all he’d never want to hurt him. 

Well. Not like that, at least. 

He adjusted the spread of Steve’s legs a little more, glancing up at his face. Steve’s lips were slightly parted in a prolonged, wistful sigh. He loved being filled, absolutely craved it. Even in his sleep. 

Bucky got out the next piece of equipment, which was a soft leather harness that wrapped from the upper-upper-upper thighs, around his pelvis and hips, and all the way up to his waist. Bucky slid Steve’s feet in and slid the device up. The straps were each only about two centimeters thick, and the part that touched Steve’s skin actually was quite soft. Bucky insisted on being gentle, of course. 

He pulled the device over his hips, adjusted all the individual straps to be flush against Steve’s skin (as well as doing the two finger test to make sure they weren’t in any way too tight), and then Bucky tried to quench his excitement when he had to reach down and adjust Steve’s cock. Steve rolled his hips a little in his sleep. 

Bucky was about half way through the process, so he decided it was a good enough time as any. With one hand, he attached the tiny little lock around Steve’s waist-strap, clicking it closed, and with the other he rubbed Steve’s inner thigh, high enough that his hand accidentally brushed against Steve’s balls. Steve almost jumped. He blinked rapidly, going from a deep sleep to wide awake in less than a second. The best part? It wasn’t because Bucky touched his balls, it was because Bucky touched his inner thigh, and Steve was sensitive as hell there. He loved Bucky picked him up and supporting him there, loved letting Bucky stroke his inner thighs as they watched tv, or prepared for bed. Sometimes Steve would cuddle up to him while he read, and Bucky would read and Steve would daydream, and Bucky’s hand would find his way there, landing on that strip of hypersensitive skin possessively.  _ Mine.  _

__ Bucky watched Steve as he struggled through his confusion. Even as his eyes were still adjusting he pulled at the ties on his hands, first weakly tugging and then putting some actual strength into it, an upset whine crawling up from the back of his throat. 

Bucky watched in awe. His boy, his little Stevie.  _ So good.  _

__ Steve’s clever, calculating eyes darted around, and he seemed to be making sense of the situation when Bucky came into view. As soon as he saw him Steve gulped, and Bucky had to repress another well of pride.  _ He  _ had that effect on Stevie, just him and not anyone else. It felt incredibly good. 

Steve kept twisting against his arm restraints and his knees fell together, blocking Bucky’s view of his cock and hole. Bucky’s smile fell; that wouldn’t do. 

He reached down and pushed his legs open again, then, to insure they stay that way, he crawled in between them. Steve’s legs bracketed him on either side, squeezing slightly. Stevie probably didn’t even realize he was doing it. 

Bucky leaned down, putting a hand on either side of Steve’s torso so he could get closer. “Morning, dollface. Sleep well?” 

“Yeah,” Steve said automatically, still looking confused. His voice was low and rough from sleep, but his breath was fast from panic. “What… what time is it?”

“It’s almost eight. Sorry to wake you early, but I’ve got the arm thing today and Stark starts early. You know how he is.” 

Bucky punctuated this by leaning in and giving Steve a sweet kiss. Steve returned it immediately, even though he was still confused, and his knees squeezed tighter around Bucky’s waist. When Bucky pulled back Steve tried to follow his lips with his own, but the restraints on his hands don’t let him get far. Steve ended up thumping back onto his pillow, blinking rapidly and looking up at the bindings around his wrists. He yanked at them again, twisting and pulling and huffing when they didn’t release him.

Bucky smiled. His Stevie was ready. Before Bucky did anything else, he leaned down and kissed the underside of Steve’s jaw, his neck. Steve doesn’t react in any way besides tilting his head a bit more, giving Bucky easy access, and Bucky murmured a “ _ Good boy _ ” against his neck that made Steve shiver. 

Bucky sits back up, still in between Steve’s legs. He touches Steve’s cock, tracing it and then wrapping a hand around it, giving it a few gentle pumps. His hands stray on their own volition to the harness, testing that it’s the right tightness again. Stevie seems to notice it for the first time and he frowns at it. At the headboard, his hands move against the ropes, not struggling anymore, more like feeling them, testing the tightness and analyzing the texture, the firmness. Trying to find an weak spots he could exploit to escape.

Bucky spreads Steve’s legs further and traces his hands along his inner thighs again. Steve stays quiet, but tilts his head back, lips parting. 

“Such a good boy,” Bucky repeats, still a mumble. “You’re such a good boy for me.” 

Steve nods absently. Bucky gives his thighs a last stroke before reaching up to double-triple check the tightness of the harness around Steve’s waist, playing with the lock a little. Steve lifts his head to watch. “It’s locked?” 

“It is,” Bucky agrees.  _ Is water wet? Yes, dearest.  _

__ Steve frowns a little. “Why?” 

Bucky gives the lock a decisive look, then leans down and presses a kiss right above it to Steve’s stomach, making him squirm. “Because I wanted to.” He pauses. “What do we say?”

“Thank you sir ” Steve breathes out. 

He was beginning to rock his hips, Bucky realized. His cock was beginning to fill out too, nearing half-hard. Bucky gave him a few more strokes, appreciating watching it happen. Steve was biting his lip, watching too, watching Bucky play with him without being able to do anything about it. His knees were still bent and spread and he clutched at the ropes binding his wrists. 

Buck reached to the side, getting another one of the objects he’d laid out: a pretty black ribbon, already cut the right length, with little points on either end like a snakes forked tongue. The ribbon, like everything else in the getup, was smooth and comfortable. Bucky took that pretty little thing and tied around Steve’s pretty little thing. 

That is to say, his cock. 

Bucky tied it around the base of Steve’s dick with a bow. 

When he glanced up, Steve still had that dark, calculating expression on, and if Bucky didn’t know him as well he’d say he looked tired. It was partially true— he was sleepy, maybe, and even though he’d been awake for a full, what five minutes now? Didn’t mean that he was fully present yet. 

Steve chewed on the inside of his cheek, looking at the bow. “It’s pretty.” 

“A pretty bow… for my pretty boy.” Bucky crawled in between his legs and kissed him again, letting it draw out a little longer, their mouths moving together in comfortable synchronization before he pulled back. Steve whined a little and Bucky pinched his sensitive inner thigh, making him let out a quick “Thank you sir.” 

Bucky sat back, pleased. “You’re welcome. Now, let’s hurry up. I’ve got to go soon.” 

The harness had a few add ons, one of which included an attachment that went around Steve’s balls. It wasn’t weighted, and Steve claimed it wasn’t uncomfortable, just another light pull, so Bucky attached it, making sure it was nice and snug. 

The next add on was a little belt that attached to a piece at the front and went into a y-shape to go around Stevie’s dick and balls, and then was a single strap going all the way up the curve of his ass. Bucky didn’t attach the back part yet; there was one more piece that had to go there first. 

He picked up the buttplug, examining it in the light. Steve made a little noise at the back of his throat in reaction; it was a pretty average sized plug, but that didn’t mean it would be easy, especially to be moving with all day. Bucky lightly lubed it, but Steve’s hole was still dripping the stuff, and he’d just lined it up when Steve interrupted “Buck? Could you, um, could you stretch me first, sir? Pretty please?” 

Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s knee. “Darling, I already did.”

Steve’s cheeks went pink. 

Bucky had, but he was all for reassuring his boy. He lifted three fingers, showing Steve that they were dry, then gently stuck them into his asshole, checking that he was still stretched. Steve writhed a bit but froze when Bucky tapped his cock in warning. 

Bucky pulled out his fingers, showing Steve the lube residue on them. “See? I wouldn’t want to forget a step like that, especially with how long you’ll be wearing it.”

“How long will I be wearing it?”

Steve’s voice was the epitome of obedience. He didn’t sound worried, or unsure, just curious, but ready to obey, regardless of whatever ridiculous number Bucky might say. Bucky tried to hide his smile. “All day, until I get home. Then I’ll decide if you should get something better to fill you.” He leans down, nips at Steve’s hole just to see him twitch in response, then begins pushing the plug in. Steve’s hole swallows it easily, even if Steve himself gasps and arches his back. Bucky doesn’t slow down. He pushes until the base of the plug is flush against his skin, then brings the belt around and pushes Steve’s legs back to get better access, clicking it in place and finished off with another lock. “The locks are a precaution. I know you would  _ never  _ undo your restraints without being told to.”

His tone drips with sarcasm, even if Steve never actually did that. In truth, he’d just gotten excited one day and taken his plug out when getting ready for Bucky. Needless to say, Bucky made him know that he did  _ not  _ appreciate that, and henceforth, all of his long-term restraints were locked. The locks were cheap, the type that could be picked in a few seconds, which was a reassurer. In cases like this where Bucky wasn’t going to be with Steve for the full length of his bondage Steve needed to be able to safeword and get out on his own. The locks would just keep him from getting out  _ unless _ he safeworded. 

After that, the ensemble is almost complete. Bucky undos the restraints around Steve’s hands and then helps him up off the bed. Immediately Steve’s head tops back in a moan at the pressure. “My… my prostate. It’s… right on it.” Experimentally he rolls his hips, bites his lip in pleasure. 

Bucky helps him with the rest of the costume. Instead of a shirt, he got a black bandeau top. Instesd of pants, he got a black flared skirt that went tightly around his waist and was short enough to reveal the bottom of the harness and, just barely, the undercurve of his ass. Steve was not given any sort of underwear.

Bucky couldn’t help it— he was hard. Seeing his Steve like this, God, it was so good. “Look at you, just look at you. An obedient little bitch, aren’t you?” He groped his ass, having a hard time holding in his own moan. “Fuck. Fuck. I have to go, but… you look so good dollface, bend over for me? Over the bed, on your elbows, yeah, just like that. Now. Quiet.” 

Steve obeyed immediately, arching so his ass was displayed as prominently as possible. In their household, quiet meant  _ quiet _ so Steve bit the side of his hand to keep himself silent, cheeks heating up as he listened to what was happening behind him.

Bucky unzipped his jeans and started jacking himself off. It wasn’t difficult, what with the sight before him. He flipped the tiny, tiny skirt over Steve’s back so he could better enjoy his ass, what with all of its decorative straps, his bound balls, his little dick decorated with a pretty bow, fuck, he was so good, so good… 

Bucky unlocked the lock and pulled away the strap that went in between Steve’s cheeks, yanking out the plug without ceremony. Steve jolted, but he didn’t say anything, the good little twink he was. Bucky kept pumping himself, growing closer and closer by the moment, and when he finally reached that edge he stuck just the head of his dick in that pretty little hole and came like that, directly inside his pretty little Steve. When he was done he pulled out and readjusted himself, watching a bit of cum drop out, all while Steve stayed motionless, the only indication of him reacting at all being his clenching cheeks, desperate for stimulation. Bucky put the plug back, trapping the cum inside, and locked the strap again. What with the strap, Steve wouldn’t be able to take out the plug, meaning he’d have to hold Bucky’s cum in him until Bucky got back, and it’d be hours, but when Bucky came back Steve would still be pretty as all hell, dressed up just for him, and ready to drop to his knees or bend over whatever surface Bucky found acceptable, and  _ take it _ . 

When Bucky let him stand again, Steve didn’t even have to be prompted. “Thank you sir.” He kissed Bucky, wrapping his arms around his neck so Bucky didn’t see his smirk. “Don’t take too long. I think I need you already.” 

Bucky slapped his ass, once. Then his hand trailed up Steve’s skirt, fondling his balls. 

“Fuck.”

“No coming,” Bucky reminded patiently. “When I get home tonight, maybe you can convince me you deserve it. But until then, you can touch yourself and play with yourself as much as you want, but no taking anything off, and no cumming. Understand?” He pushed his thumb under Steve’s chin, roughly forcing him to look him in the eyes, while his other hand continued groping him under the skirt. 

“Yes, sir.”

——————-

Bucky was, admittedly, already half hard when he came home. Luckily for him, Steve was already ripe and ready to go. 

His cheeks were permanently pink with blush, and he moved to get up when he saw Bucky, but Bucky gestured dismissively for him to sit. Steve did, tensing when his plug was pushed in firmer from his own weight. He rocked his hips even as he asked “Hey, Buck, how was your day?” 

Bucky grabbed some athletic tape from the counter as he walked over to Steve, grabbing his hands and forcing them behind his back without explanation. Steve instinctually fought against it at first, but immediately stopped when Bucky bit him on the back of the neck. 

“My day was good,” Bucky answered casually as he bound Steve's wrists together tightly, wrapping more tape than needed just to insure there was no give to it. “It turns out that my arm has some hidden compartments in it, places that I could store small pieces of paper or pills or something. There's one on one of my fingers that Tony wants to fit with a lighter. What do you think of that?”

He goes around to Steve's front, flicking the skirt up and out of the way to observe the harness in all its glory. Steve's cock was red and hard, but…

“Stevie, where’s the ribbon?” 

Steve flushed even redder, like he would if he were upside down-- and there was an idea. He looked down at a far corner instead of at Bucky as he answered “It fell off, I'm sorry sir. I tried tying it on again but I couldn't get it right.” 

Bucky hummed, nodding in understanding. He lifted his right hand and Steve's mouth opened automatically, taking the side of it in between his teeth and biting down in a makeshift gag. He closed his eyes as Bucky shoved his thighs further apart and made Steve bite down even harder to keep his balance. With his left hand, Bucky lifted Steve's dick up slightly, then hit it, resulting in Steve letting out a muffled yelp of pain. Bucky did it again, then again, backhanding his dick before helping Steve find his balance again and removing his hand. 

Steve didn't need to be prompted: “Thank you, sir.”

Bucky ignored it. Praise wasn't needed every time Steve did the bare minimum. “So what do you think about the lighter?” Bucky asked, flipping the skirt back down to cover Steve. “Would you like that?” 

Steve was strung out far enough to make verbal responses hard to form, but he still managed to reply, and reply quickly enough that punishment wasn't needed. “It could be nice. Convenient.”

“Next time I should put a cock ring on you instead,” Bucky mused, “Or a sound. Keep talking.” 

“You could probably burn me with it,” Steve continued, talking fast to compensate. Bucky hummed and put his hand under Steve's skirt, fondling him roughly. “Ah! You could, accidentally, I don’t know, trigger it, burn me on the arm. Or trigger it on purpose. Burn me on the, on the, fuck--”

“I'd burn you on your inner thighs,” Bucky agreed, helpfully cutting in to the conversation before Steve could run out of functioning brain cells. He pushed Steve's stomach a bit, forcing him to rock back on the plug, and the resulting jolt of pain meant that it had hit his prostate. Bucky kept rocking him, and kept talking. “That way, whenever you sat down or moved it would hurt you right where you’re sensitive.” 

“It would, it would hurt,” Steve agreed. “All the time.”

“All the time,” Bucky agreed. “Would you like that?” 

Steve scrunched up his face, eyes closed, and nodded. “No, I'd hate that, it would hurt so badly--”

“Meh, maybe I’ll do it anyways.” Bucky started polishing the head of Steve’s penis, forcing himself not to smile even as he twitched in his hand. “What did you do today?” 

__ “I-- I--” Steve gasped when Bucky ran his thumb hard over his slit, “I cleaned up, like you, like you asked. And I worked on some art. And I, and I--  _ fuck--” _

Bucky pinched the side of his cock and Steve’s entire face twisted up as he went “Ah!” He was beginning to sweat. 

“You did what,” Bucky prompted darkly. 

“I… sharpened my knives,” Steve answered the ceiling. “All of them.” 

Bucky hummed. “Mmm. Good boy.” 

Steve blushed at the praise. “I tried. I tried to be good for you, sir.” 

“Did you come? Did you follow my rules?”

“No, I didn't come, and yes, I, f-followed your rules, Bucky,  _ fuck,  _ that feels--”

Bucky squeezed his balls until Steve caught his breath, in too much pain to properly breath. Stevie's arms were still restrained tightly behind him, and Bucky could see the harness underneath his clothes digging into his waist, making it harder to get a deep breath. He held himself up, but besides that he was limp like a rag doll. Completely at Bucky's mercy. Bucky could do whatever he wanted to him, and his little Stevie would just have to take it. 

“You followed all of my rules, did you?” Bucky asked, confirming the question from earlier. 

“Yes sir. Yes I did.” 

“Except for one. You took my ribbon off.” 

“I-I, it fell off.”

“But you let it fall off. Good boys don't do that, do they?” 

Steve lowered his head, shaking it. “No sir.” 

“So what happens now?” 

“Now… I have to make it up to you.” 

Bucky reached out, stroking his inner thighs underneath the skirt. “Good boy. Now, get on your knees.” 

Steve was quick to follow orders, sliding off of the stool so quickly he tilted dangerously, off balance with his arms bound so tightly behind him. Bucky's arm shot out to support him, and once he was stable again he was being pushed to his knees.

“Sit up straight,” Bucky ordered. He walked around Steve like he was inspecting an animal. Crouching behind him, he lifted up the back of the skirt, toying with the locks on the harness and slipping his fingers under the strap that kept the buttplug in. He pushed at it, making it move against Steve's walls, and in response got a slight whine. 

Bucky pinched Steve's ass hard, then got back to his feet. Regardless of his lover's nudity, Bucky was still completely clothed. He unzipped his jeans, pulling out his cock and commanding “Open your mouth wide.” Steve listened, but then tried leaning forwards to take the cock in his mouth. Bucky hissed, pushing him away. “Bad. I didn’t tell you to do that.” 

“I'm sorry sir.” 

Steve looked genuinely apologetic, but Bucky wasn’t going to let him get away with it that easily. “You should be sorry. Mouth stays open now, understand? If it doesn’t I might just have to find something to keep it open, and I know how much you hate those spider gags.

Steve nodded vigorously, mouth still obscenely wide. Bucky patted his cheeks, turned, and left the room.

He could hear his toy whine lowly in confusion, obviously expecting his little mouth to be filled. Poor boy knew no patience. Because of that, Bucky took his time getting the object, even idling a bit before going back out. 

Steve was still as he'd left him: black skirt and bandeau, tightly bound arms behind his back, and open mouth. “I thought your outfit was missing something,” Bucky explained as he wrapped the collar around Steve's neck, clasping it and attaching another lock. He hadn’t given Steve the opportunity to see the collar, so Steve just had to trust him. 

The collar was black with a tag that read  _ Property  _ on it, and pulled just a little tighter than comfortable. If Bucky had wanted to put it on him earlier and leave it would have been fine, because Steve could have loosened it without taking it off. Now, however, with his hands bound behind him, Steve doesn’t have that option. He had to wear whatever Bucky puts him in, and accept whatever Bucky does to him. If he dislikes something, he can tell Bucky, but he himself cannot physically do anything about it. 

Bucky attached a short leash to the collar, only about the length of a riding crop. Steve made such a pretty picture. “Open wider,” Bucky ordered, “and hold still. You don't get it until I let you have it.” 

Steve obeyed and held still, even as Bucky let his cock get closer and closer. He smeared himself across Steve's face, letting his cock fall half in before taking it out again. Steve's lips twitched slightly. He was beginning to drool. 

Deciding his toy shouldn't have to wait any longer, Bucky carefully fed the head of his penis into Steve's mouth and then jerked the leash, forcing Steve to take his entire dick down his throat in one move. Steve immediately started choking, and Bucky let up, giving him a moment of air before doing it again. After repeating it a few more times, he slowly pulled Steve in, feeding his dick down his throat, and then with the leash still in hand, stepped forwards once, and twice. He was straddling Steve's bent legs, forcing Steve to tilt his head all the way back to keep the cock in his mouth. Steve wasn’t able to pull back either, what with the leash Bucky was holding, keeping it taut. 

It was clear that Steve was struggling, both to hold the position and to get air, so Bucky decided to make it worse by commanding “Suck.” His good little slut did, of course, but after a few moments he tried to pull back. Bucky didn’t let him, instead pulling him so tight that Bucky's balls pressed firmly against his skin. The tightness of the leash also cut off Steve's breathing even more.

Finally, Bucky loosened his grip, stepped back and pulling out so Steve could gasp for air. 

“Such a good job,” Bucky praised, going so far as to get on his knees too. He should have just left Stevie there, left him to catch his breath on his own and collect himself until he was ready for use again. Unfortunately, his little boy wasn’t the strongest on his knees like that, so Bucky gave in. He sat with his legs crossed and manhandled Steve onto his lap, grabbing onto his taped up arms to use as leverage. Steve was too busy huffing for breath to react, obediently spreading his thighs when Bucky pushed at them and doing what he could to help climb up. Finally, Bucky linked his hands behind his Stevie's ass, pulling him all the way forwards so Bucky could feel his little prick poking against his stomach, underneath his belly button. His own cock was hard against Steve, and though he couldn't see it he could feel it poking against leather, underneath Steve's skirt. 

Steve leaned heavily against him, his forehead against Bucky's shirt. He was still breathing hard. 

Bucky cuddled him as he recuperated, rubbing his hands up and down his sides and back, feeling along his taped up arms and pinching whatever bare skin he could find. He continued even after Steve had reset, feeling along his collar, pulling at it lightly. Steve couldn't very well move away, what with his bindings, so he sat patient. When Bucky looked down, he could see a pink blush on Stevie's cheeks, and the faint curl of a smile. 

“How was that?” Bucky asked casually, feeling along the line of the skirt. 

It took Steve a few seconds to remember his voice. “It was good. Love doing this, Buck. Love you treating me like this. Thank you.” He punctuated it by leaning back and pressing a few clumsy kisses along Bucky's neck. “Sir, can I…?” 

Bucky had to fight back his own fluster. He reached under Steve's skirt, splaying his hand over his bare ass to ground himself again. “Go ahead, baby boy.” 

Steve smiled wide, leaning forwards and biting Bucky's neck. He held onto it firmly, tugging a little bit like a puppy playing. The metaphor was made even better because, like a puppy, Stevie didn’t have good balance or the use of his hands. All he could do was bite down and clench up to keep from falling over. Bucky would catch him, of course. Or. Well, maybe he'd just let him fall. He'd pull back his hands and watch his little Stevie topple over, and once he'd fallen and stopped whining Bucky would reprimand him for being so bad at balancing. Then he'd leave Steve there, all tied up and over half over his lap, while Bucky pulled out his buttplug and slid it back in, over and over until Steve was begging for it, whining and twitching and crying out and--

Bucky hissed, pulling back unconsciously. Steve cried out and started tipping but Bucky caught him quickly, his metal hand under the skirt looping around a leather strap and pulling him up by that. Stevie bit his lip hard, his entire face scrunching up in pain. “Buc-key!” 

Bucky carefully righted him. The fantasy may have been nice, but he wasn't about to risk hurting his Stevie. Besides, he had other plans for the night. 

“I've got you,” Bucky promised, supporting him with a hand on his waist as well as the metal finger around the leather harness. “What's the problem baby boy? Color?” 

“Green,” Steve promised immediately, face still tight. “I just. It. Pulled.” 

“Pulled on what?”

“My--” Steve stopped, watching as Bucky flipped the skirt up, as easy as anything, to check on the situation. Bucky pinched his side, reminding him to keep going. “My balls. The strap around my balls. It. Pulled on them really hard. I didn't like it.” 

Bucky carefully ran a finger underneath the straps, checking for any pinching. He pushed Steve's prick out of the way so he could see, and he stopped for a moment, taking in the strap around his balls from a different angle. He started fondling Steve's balls, massaging them like he was trying to help the blood floor. Steve tipped his head back in a silent, open mother moan. 

“You didn’t like it as in you want more, or as in ‘red’?” Bucky clarified, keeping his tone flat. It took Steve a moment to remember he'd been asked a question, and then he was hurrying to respond so he wouldn’t need a punishment. 

“I didn’t like it as in ‘yellow,’” Steve quickly clarified. “Not red yet. But. Please don't pull on it again.” 

“Would you like it if I undid the ball straps and yanked you around on it then?”

Steve started a fast nod, but then slowed down, reconsidering. “Not today though. Please. I like it now-- I feels good without you pulling on it.” 

“Well, I won’t need to pull on it if you just keep your balance like I told you to,” Bucky teased.

Steve pouted. “Sorry sir. But could I… I didn’t finish.” 

For a second, Bucky thought he was talking about coming. Then he realized. “Ahh. Alright.” He pulled Steve forwards, angling his head so Steve would have access to his neck. “Take as much time as you want.”

Steve happily leaned forward again, sucking hard on the spot he'd been working on earlier. He kept at it for a few minutes, content to clench and hold himself still in a not-the-most comfortable position just for the sake of one little hickey. 

Bucky was in love. 

Finally, Steve pulled back, shifting a little to keep his balance. Their dicks brushed against each other under the skirt. “There we go. Buck, I think that's a good one.” 

“Oh, is it?” Bucky didn’t even bother trying to look at the bruise; it wasn't like he'd be able to see it anyways. Instead, he stared at his Stevie. 

“It is,” Steve agreed. “So what did--” 

“I love you,” Bucky blurted out. It was worth it, just seeing that bashful little smile of Steve's. “I love you.” 

Steve wiggled a little more, leaning in and managing to kiss him without being too off center. Bucky immediately kissed back, taking hold of Steve’s bound arms to help him stay balanced after the kiss lasted more than a few moments. Steve seemed happy to push them both to the floor with his kisses, but Bucky managed to keep them up, chuckling against his mouth. 

“I love you too,” Steve smiled against his lips. He hesitated for a moment, then rolled his hips against Bucky’s, grinding their hard cocks together. “And I’ve been so horny  _ all day long.  _ I was horny when I woke up this morning because of you, sir, and I haven’t gotten any relief at all. And even now, you’re  _ still  _ teasing me. It’s unfair.” 

“Oh, poor baby,” Bucky said with mock sympathy. His metal hand traced over the straps underneath Steve’s skirt, pinching one of them and getting ready to pull before he remembered at the last moment and pulled it away, settling for trailing pinches along his firm, round ass. “Poor, poor baby. You’re horny, huh? Is that what you’re trying to tell me.”

“Uh-huh,” he whined. 

“What was that?”

“Yes sir,” he correctly quickly. 

Bucky hummed. “Good boy. It’s a shame though. I know you want to get off, but as my toy, you don’t get to unless it’s with my permission. And I’m actually feeling pretty hungry right now.” 

Steve immediately let out a whorish whine, rutting up against him. Bucky reached a hand under the skirt, finding Steve’s dick and squeezing it until Steve cried out, and then just for good measure, a little harder. “Ah!”

“Are you being a good boy, Stevie?” He asked, sickeningly sweet. 

Steve looked up into the light, blinking away tears. God, he was beautiful. “N-no sir.”

“Right. Now, I think I have a problem.” He rubbed his cock against Steve suggestively as he said that, causing the boy to let out another moan. “Let’s see if we can fix it.” 

Steve nodded vigorously, and was all too enthusiastic about being slid off of Bucky’s lap so Bucky could stand. Stevie’s legs bent awkwardly, like a baby deer who’d never walked before. The skirt was bunched up so high Bucky could see a hint of leather and his swollen red balls underneath it. Steve fumbled around, trying to get up without the use of his arms but failing horribly. 

Finally, Bucky bent down and scooped Steve up, tossing him over his shower like a bag of flour. He brought him over to the couch, but before setting him down he pushed the skirt away, admiring Steve’s upside ass. “I really love this harness. I should keep you in it all the time, all locked up, plugged and ready to use whenever I feel like it. I’ll put a lock on the harness, so you can’t be naughty and try to take it off, and then I’d padlock it to the wall. You did so good today, but I think it would have been even better if you were forced to stay on the ground, your arms behind your back just like this. I’d keep you spread too. Do you know those cute little dolls, the ones whose legs always stay straight, so when you sit them down they have to sit propped against something, with their legs straight out in front of them? That’d be you, little boy. Legs straight and spread, all the time. Just waiting to be used. Maybe you wouldn’t be my little boy— you’d be my little girl.” When he said this, he fondled Steve’s balls, making him let out a teary, miserable noise behind him. “I’d keep you in a skirt, just like this. But… pink, probably. Yeah. I’ll get you a whole nother set, with a baby pink collar, and harness, and skirt. Maybe a little ruffled white shirt, and suspenders, to complete the look. And a little pink cock cage; can’t forget that. I’ll get you a little pink cock cage to wrap around your little pink cock. And when I’m done using you, you’ll whine and cry and beg, to the point where I’ll have to get you a little pink gag to muffle you so I can get some sleep. I won’t want to, but sometimes we have to do things we don’t want, hmm? And then it won’t take any time at all to pull down the gag to use your mouth, and then pull it back up again when I’m done. Doesn’t that sound good? You’ll be such a good little boy too, always making me happy. Don’t you want that?” 

Behind him, Bucky was pretty sure Steve was crying. It wasn’t an uncommon thing in their scenes; if anything, it meant he was just falling further into his role as sub. 

Still, Bucky finally set Steve on the ground. He hugged him for a moment, rocking them back and forth, before asking “Color?”

“Green. So green. Buck— sir— I’m so horny, so horny,  _ please.”  _

__ “Well if you’re so horny, why don’t you just jack yourself off?” 

Steve buried his face in Bucky’s shirt, his tightly bound arms twitching and wiggling. “I hate you,” he mumbled, his voice muffled. “So much. I hate you.” 

Bucky smiled, kissing the top of his head. “Do you want to continue the scene? If you hate me so much, I can stop—”

“No!” Steve yelled, pulling back and looking up at Bucky with big, offended eyes. “No, I want to keep going, I’m— Bucky,  _ please.  _ Please, sir, please. I’ll be a good boy. I’ll be such a good boy.”

He really did seem desperate. Still…

“Alright,” Bucky decided. “Let’s get you in position.” 

Steve enthusiastically let himself be led to the couch, thanking Bucky the whole way. Instead of laying Steve on the couch, he bent him over the back of it. “I’m going to secure you,” he promised, “but tell me if you feel like you’re losing your balance.”

“Yes sir, yes yes yes sir,  _ yes…” _

Bucky knelt next to each of Steve’s feet, pulling the restraints out from under the couch. They were belt buckle restraints, which meant Bucky was able to pull them to the second to last hole, keeping the belts firmly in place. The only way for Steve to get out of the restraints was for him to tear the leather, which wasn’t going to happen. 

Bucky would have put little locks on these restraints too, but… well… it really wouldn’t make a difference. Steve wasn’t getting out the ankles cuffs until Bucky wanted him to, and not a minute sooner. 

After the restraints were on, Bucky spread Steve’s legs, pulling them far apart for some light muscle strain before locking them in place. Steve was pretty decently bent over the couch— already mewling and rubbing against it needily, which stopped as soon as Bucky slapped his ass and told him to stop— but Steve could still, theoretically, straighten. And that just wouldn’t be safe— the balance would be all off, and he could fall and seriously hurt himself. No, that would not be happening. 

So Bucky went around to the other side of the couch. First he pulled off the bandeau top, carefully working it over Steve’s arms. Steve let out a little shiver. Even though he was used to going bare chested, after wearing what was basically a strapless bra all day, he was likely to be a little sensitive. Exposed. 

Good. That was the way Bucky liked to keep him. 

Next, Bucky went back to the main issue (balance) and took ahold of the short leash still dangling from Steve’s collar. He pulled it down, pulling Steve with it, until it was low enough to attach to the under-couch restraints. Steve was bent at a steep angle, spread open  _ deliciously,  _ and ripe for the taking. 

“Bucky,” Steve whined out. “Bucky,  _ please.” _

Bucky went back to the backside, flipping Steve’s skirt over his ass disinterestedly. Stevie cried out. The skirt now covered part of his back and torso, but it wasn’t like Bucky cared. He wasn’t there for Steve’s back, or his torso. He was there for his ass. Everything else may as well be covered. 

He told Stevie as much, relishing in his cries of agony. Bucky pulled out a little key and unlocked the strap that went up Steve’s crack, keeping his buttplug in place. He removed it altogether, and then instead of touching the buttplug like Steve clearly wanted him to, he also removed the strap around Steve’s balls. If the harness pulling earlier had made that uncomfortable for Steve, it was better to do this now. 

He fiddled with the end of the plug while he decided what to do. He'd originally planned to leave Steve there, spread wide and begging for it, while Bucky went and got dinner, and then maybe watched a show. He still wanted to, but at the same time, he had his own needs to be met. Steve himself was getting especially desperate; they'd have to try that another day, after Steve hadn’t been worked up with no release for hours already. 

But Steve didn’t need to know that. “Stevi, you hanging in there?” 

“Yes sir, thank you sir, please,  _ please--” _

__

__ Bucky spanked him directly over the plug, making Steve shout. “‘Yes’ would have been a good enough answer. Don’t rush me.” 

Bucky could see Steve's head thrashing, pulling and choking himself on his collar while he was too preoccupied to focus on anything but his situation. “Sir--  _ Master _ \-- please, I'll do anything. Please.”

Bucky pretended to consider, rubbing his hands over Steve's dick and balls, feeling their different textures and applying different pressures. He rubbed his thumb over Steve's slit, still thinking, and noted the sounds of Steve beginning to cry in the background. 

“Hmm,” Bucky muttered quietly. He then let go, turning around to get some lube. 

But poor Steve didn’t know that, and as soon as Bucky's hands were off of him he was crying out again, whining and sobbing loudly, so desperate he probably was delirious to the words he was saying, the “Bucky, no!”s and “Master, please!”s. 

Bucky came back into the room, slicking up his cock as he walked, and without a moment's hesitation he yanked out the plug and thrust in with his cock. Steve immediately screamed, the plug sliding against his prostate as it was pulled out, and Bucky's cock pressing against his prostate as it was pushed in. Bucky fucked him at a rough pace, and after the first five thrusts he bottomed out, stalling his motions with his cock trapped as far in as it could humanly get. 

Steve wriggled against him, so desperate for friction that he’d finally lost both his sensibilities and his ability to speak. Bucky grabbed his bound arms and leaned over him, cock warm inside the boys small body. “This is good,” Bucky said, sharp and dark and malicious. “What do you say, Stevie? Should I leave you here? Turn on the TV, use you as my cock warmer? No, that wouldn't be nice; the TV would be too distracting for a pretty little boy like you. I'd have to blindfold you first, and put in ear plugs.” 

“Master,” Steve gaped, like a fish out of water. “ _ Master.” _

__ Bucky moved back enough to slap Steve's ass before slamming into him again, hilt-deep. “I'd get a gag too, so that mouth stays closed unless I want you to open it. All tied up like that, you wouldn’t be able to talk, or hear, or see. I would use your mouth if it was convenient for me, but if it wasn’t, I'd just plug it up. Same with your ass. You could swallow the cum in your mouth, but the cum in your ass would have nowhere to go, so it'd stay. Just like how you would stay, right? Perfect and obedient, just a set of holes to be used.” 

Steve came then, even though Bucky had only been lightly rubbing against his insides. Apparently, it was enough. Bucky rolled his hips a little harder as Steve came, bending over him to pinch and pull at his nipples. Steve sobbed, unable to stop anything that was being done to him; his arms were bound and useless, his legs were spread and trapped, and his entire body was forcibly bent over and held down by the tight collar and small leash. 

When Steve finally stopped cumming, Bucky straightened again, slowing his thrusts so that he was just rubbing up against Steve's walls, a constant, relaxed stimulation instead of intense and rough. Still, Steve started whimpering at the overstimulation, struggling to get away from him. Bucky dug his nails into Steve's hip with one hand and grabbed onto his bound wrists with the other, using them to pull Steve even closer, slowly getting rougher. 

“ _ Siiiiiirrrrrrrrrr… _ ” Steve moaned out, finally going limp. “It hurts.” 

“Shhh…” Bucky reassured. “I know it does. But you forgot something. Can you tell me what you forgot?”

Steve nodded, giving up on holding his neck up when he was done. “Yes, sir. ‘m didn’t ask if I could come.” He sniffled, and Bucky craned his head to see the side of Steve's face, wet with tears he couldn't wipe off. 

“Good boy,” Bucky praised, rocking against him a little harder. Steve let out another whimper. “And what does that mean?” 

“I-it means I need to be punished.”

“Good boy, that's right.” His hands trailed downwards, fingers rubbing against his perineum. One hand strayed and began to trail along Steve's limp, spent prick, not jerking it yet, but beginning to twist it, stroking it back to, theoretically, hardness. Steve was still soft as a cotton ball. “But don’t worry. You've been a good boy today; I don’t think a punishment is necessary.”

“T-t-thank you sir.”

“However, I haven’t came yet. So we aren’t done yet.” 

He continued stroking Steve's prick. It was maddening, having to rutting inside of him slowly, controlled, but seeing Steve all fucked out and needy was worth it. He stroked him especially hard, and instead of whining Steve gasped, yanked up so his leash and collar jerked him back, choking him. 

Ever since the serum, Steve had the refractory period of a girl, meaning going again immediately after an orgasm wasn’t fun, but it wasn't especially painful or bad. In his hand, he began to harden up.

Bucky slowly pulled out, taking his time until Steve's hole twitched and released his cockhead. Bucky knelt behind him, sticking two fingers from each hand into the hole and stretching it open, looking inside. “Poor baby. You're so stretched. I'm worried if I leave you like this, something could go in. Someone could walk up to you in the hall, bump into you, and their entire cock could slide right up you with no resistance.” Steve shivered at the unrealistic fantasy, his hole trembling. On an impulse, Bucky leaned forwards and stuck his tongue in, eating Steve out and then closing his lips in a seal around the hole and sucking. He’d never tried it before and had no idea how pleasurable it would actually be, but when he did it Steve cried out, thrashing and choking himself again. 

Bucky leaned back, taking away all touch and just admiring his hole. It was gaping, letting in all kinds of cold air like a window left open in a snowstorm. “We should plug you up again,” Bucky said mournfully. “We'll have to. There's no other option, really. Well…” he traced a cold metal finger around Steve's hole, pulling away when Steve let out another noise of pleasure and pain, mixed together. “...We could always stretch it further. Now, you don’t know this, but I recently bought an anal gaper. It’s like a buttplug, but when I put it inside you I can turn a little knob that'll open you wider, and wider, and wider. What do you think about that? Getting all loose for me? Huh Stevie, what do you think?”

His ass didn’t respond, so Bucky walked around to the front of the couch, standing over Steve and observing his face. Steve looked confused, but also dreamy and out of it, like he was high. Subspace, Bucky knew. Stevie would take whatever he gave him, without question. 

But they hadn’t discussed the anal gape earlier. Any consent that Steve gave him now would he dubious at best; like propositioning someone drunk. Bucky had known that already, but he still liked the fantasy of it all. 

He knelt, kissing along Steve's shoulders, his neck. Finally, he worked his way up to Steve's mouth, kissing him gently for a few moments until Steve eventually began kissing back. “Hey Sweetie,” Bucky whispered, “You still with me?” 

“Ahh,” Steve managed lowly, eloquently. 

Bucky laughed breathily. “Hey there. Let's try for some real words now, alright?” 

Steve exhaled. “Yes master.” 

“Good boy,” Bucky praised. “Now. We won’t be doing any gaping today, alright?” Stevie nodded, so he continued. “We have two options. One, I can take you down now and we can start into aftercare, or two, we can keep going and I'll fuck you until I come. Which do you--”

“Two,” Steve moaned, before Bucky had even finished. “Two. Please. Please, sir, please, I'll be a good boy. I want to make you come, please let me make you come.”

Bucky petted his hair, smiling widely. He wasn’t sure how he'd gotten so lucky; he loved Steve like a madman. “Okay,” he said. “We'll keep going then.” 

Bucky went back around, taking Steve’s prick in his hand and stroking it more aggressively than before. Steve moaned, arching his back like a cat and doing his best to push back against Bucky. “I'm ready, Buck. Sir.” 

“Oh, are you?” Bucky asked teasingly. 

“Yes, please, all I want is your--” Steve cut himself off with a silent gasp, mouth hanging open wide as Bucky pushed himself in, sliding into Steve until he bottomed out like it was nothing. He held it there, waiting to see what the boy would do, when the boy finally bucked, his muscles jerking around Bucky's cock and making him let out a wrecked moan of his own.

Just like that, Bucky yanked his hips back and then thrust back in. He didn't pull his punches; he went hard, and fast, thrusting wildly for his own pleasure even as Steve screamed and moaned. One tiny part of Bucky's brain continued listening for the safeword, but everything else blacked out, going numb and kaleidoscopic as he thrust into Steve roughly, leaving bruises on his hips and probably inside of him too, using all of his super soldier strength to tear him apart from the inside out. But Stevie held, moaning madly all the while. 

It took less than a minute for Bucky to come, shoving himself all the way inside Steve and staying there as he shot inside of him. He collapsed on top of him, pinning Stevie's arms underneath him as he caught his breath. 

Thirty seconds later, when the world came back into focus, the metal hand trailed down, grabbed a hold of the prick, and jacked Steve off until he came, for the second time, with a shout. 

  
  


\---------------------

  
  


As much as Bucky hated leaving Steve along, he had to go to the bathroom to clean himself off. He tucked his spent cock back in his pants, still feeling euphoric. He came back with a wet washcloth and knelt behind his still-bound Stevie, cleaning off his cock and hole for him since he couldn't do it for himself. From there, the restraints came off in mostly the reverse order they were put on: the ankle cuffs first, letting him close his legs, and then the leash. Bucky carefully helped him to his feet. Stevie was back in subspace, drifty and dreamy with a big content smile on his face. Bucky helped him sit on the couch, and then took the collar off. There were deep indents where it had pulled and choked him, but they were just indents-- the same as one would get from sleeping on rumpled sheets. From there, Bucky held on to his wrists and cut down the tape binding his arms, keeping his wrists together as the pulled the tape off carefully. He helped Steve move his arms again, helping him bend them and eventually move them back in front of him, rolling his shoulders. At that point, Steve collapsed against him, still awake but only barely. Bucky lowered him to the couch, carefully pulling off the skirt and unlocking and then unbundling the harness. Steve let out a deep breath when it was off; it had lots of pink marks too, like the collar. Stevie hadn't complained or safeworded about the harness, but Bucky was still worried it may have been too tight. He made a mental note to bring that up in the debriefing. 

After that, Stevie was completely naked and almost completely asleep, so Bucky picked him up bridal style, his head lulling against Bucky's chest, and brought him to their bedroom, laying him down. Then, Bucky changed into pajamas, and got out a set for Stevie too. Steve had said before that he liked when Bucky did this, so Bucky proceeded to dress Steve, getting him as comfortable as possible before retrieving two water bottles from the kitchen and climbing into bed with him. They both stayed over the covers, but Bucky arranged Steve to be slightly propped up against the pillows, half cuddling him, and rubbed his back, settling in for the long haul. 

Stevie woke up about a half hour later, eyelashes fluttered and eyes glazed with sleep. He yawned, stretching like a cat and cuddling closer. 

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Bucky responded, matching his quiet, playful tone. “How do you feel?” 

Steve shifted a bit, as if trying to get back in touch with his whole body. “...Good,” he said after a pause, “like I'm walking on clouds. I'm sore, but in a good way. Thank you, Bucky.” 

“Thank  _ you _ ,” Bucky replied, smiling bigger. “We can debrief a little later, if you want. But first, let's get you some water.” 

Steve sighed peacefully and scooted closer to him, resting his head on Bucky's chest and looking up at him with his big, beautiful eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to respond / request below!
> 
> I've written a few fics with this same dynamic, but I have them as separate one shots for tagging purposes, so if you'd like to read more like this, subscribe to the series :)


End file.
